


Something Sweeter

by Tigerine (sealink)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealink/pseuds/Tigerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear eats some cinnamon buns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Sweeter

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: tigerine.tumblr.com  
> tracked tag: #tigerine
> 
> Been saying I needed to write this for a long time, and tumblr user orocanajoka produced a particularly inspirational piece of art that prompted me to actually write this, so this one goes out to you. 
> 
> Also I've never written anyone eating ass before, so this was a good exercise. Given that it's fairly short, it's just self-beta'd; I hope this is acceptable.

“Mink-san.”

Mink can’t help but flinch a little at the steel in Clear’s voice. He sounds so sure, so confident, the way he does right before he says something that brings Mink’s world screeching to a halt in appreciation. He already knows what Clear wants and he sighs roughly, hanging his towel up. “Yes, you can try it tonight.”

“I won’t disappoint you, Mink-san!”

“You don’t know that,” Mink says, taking Clear by the shoulders and looking at him. Concern knots his brow as he tries to prepare Clear for the possibility of failure. “It’s okay if I don’t like it. Not everyone has to like everything.”

“Of course,” Clear chirps, a grin already spreading on his face. “Turn around, Mink-san.”

“What, here?” The determination on Clear’s face says _of course, here_. Mink should have known that Clear wouldn’t let him have the opportunity to re-think it even on a trip as short as that to the bedroom.

“Yes, yes. If you don’t like it, it will be nice to find out quickly, won’t it?”

That’s true, and Mink is all too ready to just put the idea behind them, to mark it as ‘explored’ for Clear’s sake and go back to doing something ‘normal’. Clear turns him in place, his pale hand against the browner skin of Mink’s lower arm, fingertips whisper-light on his ribs. Despite himself, the hair on the back of Mink’s neck stands up.

Clear is worshipful, pressing gentle kisses to Mink’s broad back as to the hem of a garment, as to the hand of a king, chaste and adoring. He licks away any drops of bathwater, his touch sliding further down Mink’s side. Over his hipbone, down across the bunching cords of his thighs, insistent. Mink swallows, leaning his forehead against his forearm, and waits.

A giggle comes from behind him, and then Clear’s hand closes over his right buttock, squeezing appreciatively once, twice, and a small smile twitches on Mink’s lips as Clear has a moment where he marvels at the beauty of imperfection.

“Are you going to do it or not?”

He can almost hear the smile being suppressed, pulled into a more sober kiss, placed directly on Mink’s asscheek. “Yes, Mink-san.” There it is, that reverent return to polite speech that says he’s refocused on the task in front of him, the huskiness of his voice made louder in the tiled bathroom. “Lift your leg, please.”

He locks the other leg, leaning more heavily against the wall, and then Clear is lifting his leg for him, pressing into the sensitive skin at the back of Mink’s thighs. A thrill runs through him; he rests his heel against the side of the bathtub and suppresses another shudder as Clear’s hand slides underneath to his inner thigh.

“Clear, what are--”

“It will feel better,” Clear replies, interrupting him by stroking the loose skin of his sack. More than once he’s simply watched Mink get hard, finding the process fascinating. Now, he has it down to something of a science, gathering Mink’s balls in his hand and drawing his fingers up the seam between his testicles. 

Mink lets out a breath; already the blood is rushing to his loins, lured by the feeling of something forbidden, kept there by Clear’s touch.  Clear shifts forward to get closer, moving his knee between Mink’s legs.

Clear declines to comment about how turgid Mink’s cock is already, patiently stroking him, kissing his skin. “I’ll stop whenever you ask,” he promises between kisses, teasing the sensitive skin of Mink’s thighs with his nails before spreading him open and leaning forward.

His breath is hot, and Mink instinctively cringes away from it; he is already about to speak, to say that he doesn’t like it, but if he’s going to say no to Clear, it should be something he says with conviction.

Clear’s hand goes back to massaging Mink’s cock, pulling excitement into his blood as his lips graze the dusky skin in the cleft of Mink’s ass, dark with blood, still warm and stretchy from their bath. He moistens his lips and then leans forward to polish Mink’s skin with them.

Mink’s fingers curl into a fist against the wall as he wills the initial strangeness of it to pass. Mink’s heel flexes on the tub and he reaches back to lift and hold his flank up, exposing himself.

And despite the feeling of something that should not be, the warmth and the wet, sliding kisses and caresses of Clear’s mouth don’t turn him off like he thought they would. They make his blood heat even more, at least until the moment that something much hotter, much wetter, slashes across his hole.

“Clear!”

 A pleased hum rises from his backside, followed by a loud smack as Clear kisses Mink’s very ass. “Yes, Mink-san?”

Mink can’t muster up an answer immediately, unable to put into words what he wants, but the pads of his fingers blanch in the meat of his backside, and Clear leans forward again.

Again his lips roll against Mink’s dark skin, and this time he wastes no time laving Mink’s hole with the flat of his tongue. Shudders quiver through Mink as the tip of Clear’s tongue pushes against the pucker. Once, twice, and then finally, he thrusts his tongue forward and Mink yields.

It takes no time for Clear to curl the tip of his tongue forward, tugging pleasantly at the rim of Mink’s ass. He closes his lips, sucking at the skin, smoothing out the wrinkles and seams, and Mink’s knee shakes, bows, threatens to bend. He teases the greater folds, the most sensitive parts of that ring of muscle near the top and Mink swallows loudly. Clear doesn’t ask if he’s enjoying it, doesn’t ask if he should stop. He continues giving Mink the most intimate kiss he can, until the sound of Mink’s throat working is audible.

And then it happens all at once: a low groan from Mink and the sensation of something dripping on his leg, and then Mink’s grip slips and Clear’s lips are caught in the valley between Mink’s buttocks. He makes a small sound of distress in spite of himself, and then leans back.

“Mink-san?”

“We…should move to the bedroom,” Mink says hoarsely.

Clear inches back and Mink turns, hard and twitching, the tip of his dick glistening with pre-cum. He offers Clear a hand up off the floor and Clear takes it, looking up into Mink’s face, all adoration and zero smug satisfaction.

“Would you mind… washing your face first?” The heat in Mink’s cheeks is visible, and Clear nods.

“Of course,” he replies, turning on the taps.

Mink drifts into the bedroom, a delicious thrill of pleasure running over his skin. He pauses in the doorway, turning to look at Clear. “I…”

Clear just hums an inquisitive response while leaning over the sink, massaging his lips and mouth with bubbles.

Mink leans against the doorframe, watching Clear, his eyes drifting down to Clear’s erection, nearly as piqued as his own. “It… might be better for you with the crème.” A heartbeat passes, a moment of consideration given to the idea. “Sweeter, if you want it to be.” Mink turns away, walking fully into the bedroom. “Don’t bother with the condoms,” he tosses over his shoulder.

“M-mink-san? Does that—“

The bed squeaks and Clear can see the end of the quilt flop over the footboard as Mink shoves the bedding down to give them room to move. “I’m going to need more loosening up,” he calls. “You’re too big for me without it.”

“Y-yes, Mink-san!” 


End file.
